Was übrig bleibt
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Lisa Simpsons erinnert sich daran, was von ihrer Familie übrig geblieben ist.


**Titel:** Was übrig bleibt  
**Originaltitel:** What Remains  
**Autor:** Geonn  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Simpsons  
**Kategorie:** Familie/Drama/AU  
**Pairing:** keins  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnung:** Fusion mit Supernatural, dark  
**Inhalt:** Lisa Simpsons erinnert sich daran, was von ihrer Familie übrig geblieben ist.  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir.

**Wortanzahl:** 609 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Was übrig bleibt**

Sie erinnert sich an die einfachen Zeiten, die Zeiten in denen es ihre schlimmste Angst gewesen ist ein B in einem Test zu bekommen. Sie sitzt auf dem Bordstein vor dem Hotelzimmer und schaut auf ihr Auto. Ihr neuestes Auto, sollte sie sagen. Der Kombiwagen ist schon lange abgeschafft. Etwas von einer bonbonfarbenen Fantasie. Sie hält eine Zigarette zwischen zwei Fingern, aber sie hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht einen Zug zu machen nach diesem ersten, süßen Inhalieren. Sie schnippt das Ende und Asche fällt auf das Pflaster.

Manchmal fühlt es sich an als hätten sie in diesen wenigen Jahren in einer Seifenblase gelebt. Es fühlte sich an als wäre eine Ewigkeit in der 742 Evergreen Terrace vorübergegangen. Sicher, von Zeit zu Zeit waren schlimme Dinge passiert, aber sie hatten diese überstanden. Als eine Familie.

Lisa sieht wie Bart den Parkplatz mit einer Plastiktüte voller Styroporbehälter überquert. Als er nahe genug ist, fragt sie: "Was hast du?"

"Barbeque".

"Eklig." Sie rümpft die Nase, aber sie weiß, sie wird es essen. Sie kann sich nicht leisten eine Vegetarierin zu sein, wenn sie sich nicht sicher ist, wo ihre nächste Mahlzeit herkommen wird. Er geht an ihr vorbei und sie hört wie sich die Zimmertür öffnet. Der Fernseher ist laut und füllt die Stille, die Maggie nicht selbst füllen kann. Lisa erinnert sich darin wie sie die Tür aufgebrochen hat und den Harken über ihrer kleinen Schwester stehen sah. Das Steinsalz hat ihn getötet, aber nicht bevor der Schaden angerichtet war. Maggie würde nie wieder sprechen. Weil Lisa ein wenig zu spät und ein wenig begriffsstutzig gewesen war.

Lisa nimmt schließlich einen weiteren Zug von ihrer Zigarette. Sie schließt die Augen und stellt sich vor, dass sie wieder auf der Treppe sitzt und beobachtet wie ihr Vater mit Mr. Flanders im Wohnzimmer sitzt. Sie erinnert sich an die Wut ihres Vaters. "Was mit Marge passiert ist, das Ding, dass sie getötet hat! Das findest du nicht in irgendeinem Buch!"

Und dann war er weg. Er änderte sich an diesem Tag. Eine Veränderung, so plötzlich und erschreckend, dass es all die guten Erinnerungen, die sie von ihm hatte, auszulöschen drohte. Das war der Tag als das Training anfing. Er nahm Bart mit sich auf die Straße, aber Lisa und Maggie mussten zu Hause bleiben. Außer Gefahr. Lisa erdachte ihre Angriffspläne und sie hielt sie am Leben. Und dann eines Tages weckte Bart sie, schlammig und mit Blut, das auf den Teppich tropfte.

"Homer ist auf der Jagd und seit ein paar Tagen habe ich nichts mehr von gehört."

Und so begann die neue Phase ihres Lebens. Lisa verabschiedete sich vom College, von einem normalen Leben, und stieg in den Wagen. Sie ließen Springfield hinter sich zurück. Sie weiß nicht einmal, ob es sich wie zu Hause anfühlen würde oder nicht, wenn sie tatsächlich jemals wieder zurückkehren würden.

"Lis", sagt Bart von der Tür aus. "Wir heben dir nichts auf, außer du schiebst deinen Hintern hier herein."

"Ich komme", sagt Lisa. Sie lässt die Zigarette fallen und zerquetscht sie mit ihrem Schuh. Einst war sie ein kleines blondes Mädchen in einem niedlichen roten Kleid. Jetzt ist ihr Haar strähnig und schmutzig, ihre Bluse immer noch rot, aber ihre Jeans am Knie zerrissen. Ihre Mary Janes waren nun Armeestiefel aus dem Überschuss. Sie sind besser um damit Türen einzutreten. Sie schaut in den Himmel und fragt sich, was ihr nächster Job sein wird. Sie fragt sich, ob es der sein wird, den sie nicht gewinnen werden.

Sie wird nicht Zeit damit verschwenden sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie dreht sich um und geht zurück ins Hotelzimmer, wo ihre Familie wartet.

Ende


End file.
